Reborn
by Tkb4
Summary: After three years, Green has finally decided to seek the truth about why Red has become so cold, and so silent. In hopes of renewing the past, another journey begins. A journey of self-discovering and realization that seeking out answers will unearth a new kind of feeling. Will Red be able to understand this too? RedxGreen Originalshipping- Gameverse; AU slightly. (Suckish summary)


**AU: Hey guys! I'm thinking Heart Beats will go on hiatus for a bit; when things in life have calmed down and I have the inspiration to write it some more~ So, for now, I'm throwing you a RedxGreen Yaoi story your way, just for kicks. You see, I absolutely freaking love this pairing to bits, as do I the characters and it would be nice to write in someone else's views for once (all I ever do is write in the DN crew's eyes -w-;)**

**Uhhh, I plan on making this a kind of long story. Maybe. Maybe 20 chapters at most? Bleh. But I'll say I've already got the ending sorted out, sort of, in the back of my brain, and stuff...So, tell me what you think of the first chapter, and I hope to update soon c:**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me and never will. This story has been written for the purposes of fun only, and in no way do I hope to gain money off this kind of piece of crap story that is moderately okay and self esteem is just no.**

**Enjoy~! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter one, Unwoven**

There was a dark and desolate resolution in place of his life, that meant nothing of being fair.

Basking in the negligence of a former name that meant nothing but a dull sound that fell on his frost-bitten ears, a young man stood, looking to the skies with all brilliance lost in his crimson eyes.

Around, the snow fell in an echoing silence, a sight he had long ago gotten used to when he had first made the mountain retreat his home.

Mt Silver, they called it, for from every direction its peak shone like the colour of steel whenever those passing by were to gaze upon its massive structure.

It rose above all, giant and noble, and was rumoured to hold a power that bested all of humanity.

It was known as the ultimate challenge for any willing and capable trainer who dared to traverse through the raging snowstorms and high-level Pokemon to reach the top.

And that is where _he_ would be waiting.

Every challenger held the confidence of youth, and a small string of hope tied together by their equally as confident team.

One by one, they were smitten, however, proven wrong and rightly defeated under the light of the blank sky.

They had come face to face with such power, and so, knew they were no match for such a being. And then they fled, either to rejuvenate and try again in the future, or to wallow in the shame and fear that now clouded their minds.

It was brilliant, _exceptional_, _superb_, so much so that it was what the _whole world wanted_.

He remembered when word had first gotten out about the new Champion of Kanto.

Of course, the fame and fortune had first been very gracious, albeit smothering, and yet he couldn't help but to bask.

After all, he was selfish back then. He had never noticed the impending change on everything, nor had he predicted it would ever come.

Reporters, trainers and leaders alike came around to learn and speak with the boy who had done it all at 13. Some even considered him a saviour, but to all he was a prodigy.

A hero. A Pokemon Master. He was the embodiment of what everyone strived to be.

Loved by all, scorned by none.

_Except for one._

And of course, he was too selfish to notice it back then as well.

They had swamped him with numerous interviews, never leaving out a single detail and sometimes making him repeat another. It blinded and bedazzled him, but after reaching his goal what more was there to want?

They had offered him a mansion, his mother a pension for life and his Pokemon free access to the many acres of land that had been provided also.

Some thought it was a little over the top, but others merely scoffed and chuckled. After all, besides being the champion, this boy had shut down the Team Rocket Organization as well.

_All on his own._

But just as he was about to accept the lifetime many would die for, _something changed_.

It was when a certain boy completely denied everything. He had shouted and cussed, and punched the younger until his arms were bruised and bleeding. He had spat and accused, all in an anger fueled by three years of ignorance and an obsession to be the very best, to make a name for himself and to give himself a chance to become powerful on his own.

Many called it jealousy, some said revenge.

Very few said love.

While he said it had been _all his fault._

From the start, there had always been a rivalry between the two. They had been born in the same town, a year apart and even sharing a pattern for their names.

While in the earlier years innocence and mutual acceptance was the clip that fastened their friendship, as they grew older, the innocence gave way to a negative approach.

The day when the news was received that his friend's parents had died in a fatal plane crash, he had never been the same.

He became spiteful, nasty and cold, and very soon had plans to leave the small town of Pallet and make his own way into the unforgiving world.

And unforgiving he was, because from the very start, Red had always admired that quality about the brown spiky-haired youth.

He too wanted to compete, share the adventure with the only one he could really compare himself too.

And so they started on the same day, however receiving different Pokemon and his rival choosing to take a different path.

They could never work on the same level, because one would only drag the other down.

It had been the same since the day everything had changed, but he had been too ignorant to know.

So, he set out with another false hope in his heart; perhaps he could show the other that he was in fact capable and worthy of having the name.

From time to time, they would meet, but not a word of friendly conversation would happen and battle after battle would ensue, most of them ending in his rival's defeat.

Silently, he felt guilty. But he had to put that aside; after all, they were only battles.

_Though at the time, he almost knew he could never win the war._

On and on they pushed, forever apart yet struggling to take the lead.

There was one instance, he remembered, when there was nothing but hate in his rival's luminous green eyes.

It seemed as if something even deeper fueled his ambition, something that cut deeper than any word ever could.

It could have been just his thoughts playing up, almost trying to make a cruel, underlying tone appear.

The next time they had battled, there was no Raticate. Whether his rival had chosen to leave it in the PC storage or had left it behind, perhaps released it into the wild, he would never know.

As another year came and went, very soon the snide, childish remarks were soon but forgotten between the two as the battle for supremacy had remained their number one priority.

They slowly trained and trained, until the day came. His rival had finally become the Champion, a fantasy turned into a reality until he had stepped up to the challenge.

If he knew how much it really meant to him, he knew now that he would've just walked away.

But it didn't happen, and very soon, that boy who had grown worlds apart was defeated once again.

That was also the day he first saw Green _cry._

Those emerald eyes, usually filled with a determined spark that pushed his every resolve, that marked the reassurance within himself and that once looked at him with affection, had filled and spilled over with tears, dampening the dusty ground.

And he could do nothing but stand and stare, for he had no comprehension of what those tears meant.

That was, until his rival had whispered, "It's not fair..."

The next confrontation between them had ended in blood and sweat, and the reasoning and realization had finally been nailed into Red's skull.

And so, because he was selfish, he had decided to retreat away from society. He left without another word to his mother, as hard as it was without saying goodbye, and without another look back at the place he grew up.

He was Red, as red as the thinning blood that ran through his veins and the worn material of his trademarked vest.

He was pretty sure he had once been heated, cocky and amused, like the red wings of a flame, but even then that memory was hazy.

After all, it had been a while, another three years, at most, and he was forgetting just as the world had forgotten about him.

_Except for one._

He wasn't sure why Green still chose to visit, and supply him with the necessities to get him through the weeks on the frozen mountain peak.

Of course, at first he didn't, and Red lived off what he had and what he could find. The raven haired trainer had grown frail and skinny, but it was all at the purchase of the skill of being able to save his rations effectively.

In the wild, he was expected to grow stronger and smarter, to adapt to the harshness of the frozen wasteland he had crawled to hide away in.

And adapt he did; his emotions soon became bottled up deep inside him, and that perky attitude he had always been known for soon disappeared.

He had become one with the mountain, cold and frozen and silent. Not a word he had spoken since that day...

"I'm sorry."

"Red-Sama! Red-Saaaammmaaaaaaaa!"

_Oh boy._

When he meant one, he had actually meant many. But that wasn't always a good thing.

"Red-Sama! Where-Oh! There you are!" The high pitched voice of a girl reached his ears, and as such he cringed, and managed to angle his head in the direction the noise was coming from.

_He could just run, really. Maybe the snow would cover his tracks in time..._

"Oh, there he is! Green-Sama, look! He's standing there, waiting for us!" The figure of the voice came into view, and she came to a stop beside him. She wasn't very tall, only reaching up to his shoulders, and her brown hair naturally curled into pigtails at the back of her head. Her pale and bright face was adorned with hazel eyes and an adorable smile, her blue scarf flapping in the wind as she clutched her skinny body in an attempt to keep out the cold.

Ah Kotone, aged 13 and a little bit spastic at times, yet one of the only beings on this planet who didn't want to battle him every time they met. Still to say, she was an avid fan if he ever saw one.

"That's highly unlikely, girl. Get over yourself."

And that voice..._The only one that ever sent chills down his spine_.

Rough but sure, deep but clear, and it belonged to the one and only.

Every time that guy stepped over the hill and into view, Red fidgeted uncomfortably, but managed to right himself whenever he got close.

This time, Green was carrying a large picnic basket in his hands. _What the hell?_ _Where was the rest of the food?_

"Kyah!" Kotone shrieked, "You're so mean! Isn't he, Red-Sama?"

Like many times before, Red remained silent and still, as emotionless as ever.

"At least I'm not as loud and as annoying as you, seriously!" Those green eyes shone with irritation and echoed in time with his voice, before he slowly brought his gaze to look up at his old accomplice.

"Oh, hey."

"..."

"Nice to see you too. In case you're wondering, the basket's for lunch. It was Kotone's idea."

"I made the sandwiches as well! Do you think you'll like them, Red-Sama?"

"Stop with the Sama, you twit! It's freaking weird!"

"..."

It almost seemed as if, in that moment, no awkwardness was in play, and the three of them were ordinary friends.

_But just for a moment._

Red turned and walked back towards the direction he had come from, following the wake of his footsteps imprinted in the snow, the other two hesitating for a moment before soon following after.

They made their way into a cave angled on the side of a cliff-face, chosen effectively so the wind would fly right by and not into the tight entrance.

Inside, it was strangely roomy, and in a corner sat Red's very large Charizard, shadows rippling off its orange scales from the small flame on its tail; which was the only source of light in the area.

The large fire-type eyed the new company with a hardened gaze, and growled in surprise as it was suddenly overcome by the younger of the two.

Kotone flopped onto his back, almost thankfully, with a sigh and hugged him tightly. "So waaarrrmmmm~!" She crooned, and Charizard rolled its eyes in annoyance, before shifting so she fell with a start onto the floor.

"Red-Sa-...Red, your Charizard's ignoring me."

_Again._ He almost wanted to say, but as such, couldn't find any words passing his lips as he sat down on the ground nearby, continuing with the makeshift circle he had started to engrave into the ground.

"Geez, it's so freaking cold..." Green muttered, tightening his own scarf and looking around with discontent. "How the hell do you manage not to freeze out here?"

Red didn't reply, but instead motioned his gaze over to his Pikachu, who was curled up asleep on his messy bedroll.

"So when are we gonna eat?" Kotone said, scrambling over to kneel beside Green as he began to set up for lunch.

A few minutes later, the three sat (Red having to be comically dragged over by the feisty individual) in a circle, feasting from a plate of peanut butter, fruit and other assorted sandwiches.

It took a moment for Red to fully enjoy the meal, because it had been some time since he had eaten such a thing. It sort of reminded him of home...

_Or did it?_

"And so, Ethan called, like he always did, and told me that's why people think Clefairy comes from space. Pretty neat, huh?"

"It's pretty neat if you actually believe in all that crap in the first place, girl."

"I've got a name, you know, you big ass!"

"Watch your goddamn mouth, little idiot!"

Like always, he watched the two bicker back and forth like an old married couple. They did it in a fashion similar to how the two boys used to be when they were just starting out on their own journey.

This arrangement was really strange, so casual, save for the stoic looks Green flashed every few moments or so in his direction.

The gazes were strained, he knew, almost like he couldn't bring himself to stare at that blank and hollow face for long.

Red didn't mind. At least it was a look other than amazement, wonder and excitement.

_Really, the hate was refreshing._

Red took a drink from the cute little Bulbasaur sippy cup he had decided to keep when he decided to live on the mountain, and craned his head to look up at the ceiling.

He could be patient, really, and just wait for them to go. And then he could be left alone to his thoughts once again.

"So yeah, Red, we were thinking of bringing you back down the mountain, even if it's only for a few days. You really should come back home."

What? That sudden string of words from the girl pulled him from his concentrated stupor, and he blinked in surprise.

_Home? Back to Pallet? After three years?_

It seemed as if Green could read his thoughts from the slight change of expression on his face, and nodded in agreement, if dryly. "It was her idea, but yeah. You need to get out for a bit. Clear your head or something."

_Even Green was agreeing? What madness was this?_

...Thinking back, it wasn't actually a stupid idea.

But it was still bad, and just the thought made him uncomfortable.

He shifted a little, and merely drew his cap over his eyes, masking whatever small emotion they housed and shielding himself from the other two.

That was unmistakably a _no_, in his book.

"Aww! But Red-Sama!" Kotone came over and dangled off his arm, pulling him closer with a pout. "You'll really love it! I promise! Your mum's been dying to see-"

Red stood to his feet suddenly, stumbling backwards and shoving her off so she fell back onto the floor. He stepped back, refusing to look at them as Kotone shakily rose to her feet, looking at him with confusion. "B-But Red..."

"Just leave him. He has his head stuck too far up his ass to care. Let's go."

The finalizing retort from the older male caused him to snap his attention back towards the two as they walked away, the silhouette of Green the last thing he saw before they disappeared into the frost.

"W-..." But before he managed to utter a word, he dismissed the events in play and mentally curled up into himself again, shielding himself from the dry wave of emotions wracking his chest.

Those emotions that spoke of friendship and a foolish urge to go after them… But instead he remained still like a statue, feeling the mountain silently quake with an unforgiving rage, that with a might that almost equalled the brown haired youth.

But this he had to overcome also. Besides, he was a prodigy, and nothing could match up to that.

_Even his own hidden desires._

_.:...savemefrommyself...:._

It was the middle of the night when he heard a flurry of wingbeats through the sound of the snowstorm howling outside.

It was also as dark as it could ever be when his eyes snapped open at the sound.

A challenger? _At this time of night?_ They must have been an idiot for making such a perilous journey.

However, it seemed as if they had succeeded the climb, so maybe they were more capable than he had thought.

Just as he was pulling on his jacket, however, he heard the sound of footsteps reach his ears, but just as he was about to turn to the source, something heavy collided with his cheek and sent him sprawling over.

He could already feel it begin to swell before his attacker roughly pulled him to his feet and shoved him against a nearby wall, knocking one into his stomach and sending a low groan from his lips.

"Fucking...Idiot..." The breathy sound of that voice was unmistakable, and so were those eyes.

Filled once again to the brim with anger and malice, the look set on Green's face brought back the memory of that same night.

Revenge, he obviously sought. _But why so carelessly sudden and alone?_

"I might as well knock some bloody sense into you...LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, RED. DON'T IGNORE ME LIKE YOU'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE LAST THREE YEARS." The sudden outburst caused Red to cringe even more, but with a shaky exhale of foggy breath, he brought himself to look up into those eyes.

_Those eyes that seemed to glow..._

_Those bright eyes he once knew so well..._

He wasn't even aware of the blood that was spilling from his split lip. It trailed down and dripped off his chin, causing the ground to become splayed with the affection of his name.

"Good. At least you're listening for once." Green's gaze softened and he loosened his hold on the younger trainer, but only slightly.

"I don't get you."

_I don't get you either_, he wanted to say._ What are you trying to prove, Green, by beating me up like this? Are you angry for the past?_

"All the commotion has died down. If you come back, we'll be careful not to let the word out. You'll be able to relax and won't be hassled. Hell, you don't even look the same as you did back then, so I don't think too many people will recognize you."

So it _was_ about coming home.

Red squeezed his eyes shut, and shook his head gingerly, but this only caused Green to sigh in frustration. "But why not? Kotone was right. You're mom's been waiting for you. And once she's looking after you, you won't have to rely on me anymore. ...What's up, you guilty for just walking out on everyone or something?"

_That was exactly it. How could he face the world, let alone look Green in the eyes and sincerely feel good about wanting to go home?_

It was something he had tried to forget, but even in the silence, the memories remained because this guy had always come back, and would always come back as long as he was here.

With Green, the memories, emotions and love came also. _He was the key to Red's original self._

He could just say goodbye, tell him to go away. He was more than sure that Green would happily oblige; after all, it wasn't his duty to keep on looking after the master.

But then why had he visited in the first place? Why did he keep on coming back, even though he had been the one who had crushed his dreams and been too selfish to notice the damage he had done?

"Well shit. Looks like I pack a good punch..." The room was suddenly lit up in a brilliant light, and while Green dabbed the blood from Red's chin, he noticed the older trainer was holding a torch to his face.

Concern touched his gaze as he pulled away momentarily, almost as if to examine the mess he had made, his hand left on the raven haired trainer's cold cheek.

But Red didn't mind. The pain was beginning to numb already, and the touch was a little comforting...

_Almost surreal._

"Even if I have to drag you off here, you're coming back whether you like it or not." Green finished his work and pulled away completely, sighing once more and dusting off his hands.

Red just sat, still, his eyes flickering only slightly but never taking his gaze away.

The brunette turned to him once more, towering over him a little menacingly, before roughly pulling him to his feet.

"Hurry up and get your stuff. You've got about five minutes or I'll push you off the cliff outside."

After said five minutes was up, Green came back inside, but found that Red hadn't made any attempt to even move let alone pack.

Figuring his chances had been slim from the start, he grunted in irritation and came over, starting to pack for Red instead.

Muttering something along the lines of comparing him to a six-year-old, he pulled the bag over his shoulders, nudged Pikachu awake, and took Red's hand, pulling him outside to where his Pidgeot was waiting.

Red allowed himself to be dragged, for no apparent reason at all. He found that the notion of having a home to go back to was overwhelming, though his face remained as emotionless as ever.

When they were seated on the giant flying-type, it took off without a second to spare, and spurred from the moment, Red instinctively wrapped his arms around Green's waist tightly, burying his head into his back to smother the quivers in his body.

Green stiffened with a start, but relaxed after a minute and rolled his eyes, finding that such a touch was so alien...But comforting at the same time.

And so they flew, down and far away from the mountain…

_And Red found that he had no reason to look back._

* * *

**Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeh. I dunno. So much italics Red _why do you have to have such intense thinking?_**_  
_

**__Well, that's how I picture it anyways. Comment and R&R? I'd appreciate it ^^ And noooooooo flames please c:**


End file.
